REACH FOR THE SKY
by totheheartless
Summary: Kanda, and Krory are without doubt missing, after there battles with the Noah's. Allen, Lenalee, and Labi are still missing in battle. The final battle is yet to unfold.


**REACH FOR THE SKY**

Chapter 1- THE WIND

Kanda sat by the window, as he looked outside in the darkening sky. The sky only will continue to darken, and he himself knew it. There was blood yet to be spilled, and he was battered up pretty badly, after his fight with the Noah.

"I wonder how everyone else is….Wait, why should I care about how they are." Kanda thought, as he sighed, and twitched with pain. His sword was shattered into several pieces, and he knew Komui was mad at him for the damage. It would take a while before his sword could get prepared.

"How is everything Kanda?" Komui asked, as he entered his room, where he was recovering from the injury that he had received from the Noah that he fought earlier. Kanda didn't reply, but flinched. Komui didn't knock before he entered. His hair poked up slightly, and then flattened back to position.

"I'm fine." Kanda replied, with his cold distant reply. Komui smiled slightly. He was relieved to see that Kanda, and Krory were still alive.

"How did I get back here in the Order?" Kanda asked, as he looked directly into Komui's eyes with his evil stare.

"General Theodore picked you up, along with Krory before the whole room collapsed." Komui replied, as he sighed. Kanda understood. He didn't die, even if he hoped that he had.

"I see." Kanda replied, as he turned the other way.

"It's not really you two I'm concerned about; it is Allen, Labi and Lenalee." Komui spoke out. Kanda knew what the supervisor meant. Those two were out there still fighting.

"You seem to be recovering, and so is Krory." Komui replied, as he smiled weakly. Kanda didn't listen to what he was saying. _"If I am here, then the whole area has collapsed, then how are they both fighting?" _Kanda thought repeatedly, while Komui continued to chatter out loud.

"I THINK A GOOD MEAL, AND REST WILL HELP." Komui screamed, as he slammed the platter of food onto the table. Kanda in shock jumped up slightly. He sighed lightly. He was frightened half to death.

"No, I think I'll leave." Kanda replied, as he tried to get up. Komui wouldn't hear of it.

"Your in no condition, and your sword of course is not done." Komui replied, as his eyes looked into Kanda's.

"I'm sure they are fine." Komui replied, as he swayed his hand up, and down. Kanda couldn't say anything. He was frustrated to have survived.

"So get some fresh air, and wait until your wounds, and bruises are healed. Even with that tattoo upon your chest your wounds aren't healing that fast, and Krory is still unconscious." Komui replied, as he waved his second finger and pointed at Kanda. Komui went towards the window, and opened it. Kanda remained in a sitting position in bed, and his thoughts wavered.

"Get some rest, and when it's time you, and Krory can go out to help the others." Komui replied, as he left Kanda's room to check on Krory. Kanda thought as hard his mind can think, and yet could think of nothing. He didn't have his sword anymore, and he was stuck here. His hair blew gently, as a gust of wind blew through the open window.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Krory." Komui said, as he knocked onto Krory's door, but no reply. Komui entered the room, and saw Krory on the corner weeping. Komui's eyes got smaller and his mouth widen.

"Krory, what are you doing?" Komui asked, as he sighed with disbelief.

"I can't do anything, while Allen and everyone else are fighting." Krory replied, as his eyes had tears dribble down. Komui couldn't help but turn away, and chatter amongst himself.

"You'll join the fight soon enough. I promise you that much." Komui replied, as he touched Krory's shoulder. Krory grabbed the Supervisor's jacket, and blew his nose into it. Komui screamed, and took several steps back.

"Why don't you lie down, and rest Krory, and after your wounds heal, you and Kanda can go aid Allen." Komui replied, as he looked at the open window. The sky was dark, and getting darker with hope vanishing from it. Komui left the room, and left for his office. Krory sat onto one of the chairs near the window. He, and Kanda waited patiently for there wounds to heal, so they could join the fight that Allen, and his group were in.


End file.
